We'll Float Away
by ronocaz09
Summary: Sam/Marley Multi-Chapter fic. This story follows the road of Sam and Marley and their friendship, or could it be more than that? I'm really not good at summaries, but it should be good if you like Sam and Marley. T for now, but that might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! After months and months of reading fanfictions I decided why not try one myself. Warning, I am known to be very bad at English at school, or so my English teacher told me so sorry if any grammar or badly worded stories but I do have a genuine passion for glee, and I have loved the character of Sam since his introduction. I know that Marley is a new character, but she has shown so much potential and I love her sweet character and I know since I don't' really know her yet I may get her personality wrong sometimes, but this is going to be from knowledge of her in The New Rachel. So to finish up rambling, I hope you don't hate it haha. The first chapter is mainly following Sam's POV during "The New Rachel" so I hope things don't get repetitive. It will be mainly AU from then on.**

Chapter One.

Set the day after 'Chasing Pavements'

Sam arrived at glee club early, because he was so pumped for it to be a new year of glee club, and after winning nationals last year he hoped they could do it again this year. Not for the popularity, which he has just found out is not for him, but for because he cared so much for the club and he truly felt he belonged there. He missed his family everyday so glee club was his rock whenever he needed them. He was surprised when he saw he wasn't the first there when he saw Marley was in the choir room already.

* * *

He met Marley earlier that week in the cafeteria, when she came over to the glee club's table to say hi, and he was slightly annoyed when Tina brushed her off. This wasn't the glee club he knew and loved, that excepted people for who they were and he didn't want her to get the wrong impression so he was going to ask her to sit with them but she'd already gone. He followed her subconsciously with his eyes. Suddenly Sam felt uncomfortable at the table, and he wasn't sure why. Sure, they were slightly mean to her but why should he feel so different so quickly, he knew nothing about the girl, for all he knew she could be a horrible bitch. No, Sam knew that wasn't her. She seemed sweet. She seemed different. Then some of the popular kids sat at the glee club table which impressed Sam. It looks like the New Directions had finally earned some recognition, and it felt pretty good. As he sat there he thought this meant the end of slushie facials and hopefully people would stop making fun of him because of his mouth or because he's poor, or because he was a Stripper. People felt they had the liberty to judge him because of things like his previous job, even if they knew nothing about him. On one hand he was ashamed, but on the other he was motivated when he brought home money for the first time so that Stevie and Stacy could have a toy to share. But still people had judged him, and he was more than ready for it to stop. He snapped out of his abrupt day-dream when he heard the kids at the lunch table making 'Yo Mama's so fat jokes', Sam listened in because he thought they were funny, but then he discovered they weren't general jokes, but they were aimed at one of the lunch ladies. Sam knew he should tell them its not cool, and to stop hurting her feelings, but then he thought of their popularity and the no-judging thing. He had a argument in his head for a while and the stay popular voice won. He heard Artie speak up and hoped that he instead was telling them to stop, but when he joined the taunting, Sam was worried he was going to be pressured into doing the same, so he got up and left quickly without saying anything. He passed Marley as he departed and smiled at her but she didn't see him as she was looking at the glee club's table and she seemed upset. He thought she was annoyed the glee club for not welcoming her earlier, but he walked on. He regretted walking on immediately. She was upset, and new at this school, who else would she have to talk to? Sam remembered when he was new to McKinley and the glee club became his friends, but this girl didn't have that. Why was he welcomed and she not? She didn't deserve it any less just because the glee club was popular now. I didnt make any sense. Later that day, he was walking home with Kurt and Blaine to the Hummel-Hudson house where he was currently staying. He asked Blaine  
"Do you think we were mean to Marley earlier?"  
"Who's Marley"  
"The girl who said she was going to try out for glee club at lunch."  
"Oh, no, I didn't say anything to her"  
"Me neither, but that's my problem, we should've been more inviting"  
"Well we don't have time to speak to everyone who wants to join glee club"  
"Why not? We always have before"  
"Yea, but we're popular now, we can't be nice to everyone"  
"Yes we can" Sam said to himself, slightly annoyed at Blaine for acting so different within the first day.  
The next day was glee club auditions. He was really excited about new talent joining them. There were a lot of people signed up so they were sure to find some great people. He was wrong. There were people who booty-popped the whole time, and some didn't even know what glee club was. There was a kid jumped on a pogo stick while doing the hula hoop but she didn't sing at all. She was Brittany's favourite. Marley was last up. Sam was glad she showed up because he was worried she might have been put off yesterday. He smiled at her as she walked on, she was wearing her cool hat that he loved, he gave her a thumbs up to show his support and she smiled back. She was singing a Barbra Streisand song which he had never heard of but she was phenomenal. She was one of the best singers he'd ever heard, and he was friends with Rachel Berry! She reaffirmed his love for the glee club, and made him comfortable again, since the new popular glee club made him feel a little unhappy. When she was finished he was dead set on standing up, but Blaine who was sitting beside him, held Sam's shoulder, stopping him from getting up. He knew at once Blaine was jealous. He didn't want to fight Blaine, but he made sure he clapped very hard and cheered for her. There was something about her. She was different.  
He wasn't that surprised when she was the only new person to get in. He was so excited to get to know her. She was different. He could tell without actually having a conversation with her yet. That day at lunch he was sure to sit next to her so he could finally talk to her, but the popular kids were there once again and making fun of the lunch lady. He'd had enough and was about to finally stand up for her, like he should've done before when someone else beat him to it.  
"That's really mean. You don't know her, you don't know what her life is like!"  
Sam was shocked and proud at the same time. She was taking the words out of his mouth. He knew she was different. He was sure she would face a backlash, but he was ready to support her. Kitty replied immediately  
"Excuse me, why do you care?"  
"Because she's my mom"  
Sam's heart sank. He felt awful. Not only had they rejected Marley initially, but they had also been horrible to her mother. He had failed to defend Mrs Rose, but it doesn't change things just because she's Marley's mom. He had failed to stick up for someone who is just as important as everyone else. He was so ashamed of himself, and the glee club who were currently blaming Brittany, Artie and Sugar who were the only ones who made offensive comments, and yet they all failed to defend her. Sam got up immediately in search of Marley. He looked all over the school with no success. An idea popped in his head. He sprinted to the cafeteria kitchens. He asked to speak to Mrs. Rose. He apologized for making fun of her even though he didn't, but for Sam, he may as well have. She was strangely forgiving and very sweet. He asked if she knew where Marley was and she told him she had gone home upset. He stayed and help her do some of the cooking while they talked. She told him about her and Marley's regular exclusion from all the previous communities they lived in. They both shared stories of their financial struggles, and they warmed to each other. As he left, Sam promised to visit again soon. Mrs. Rose was puzzled after he left. Never in her whole career had a student ever been so nice to her or talked to her for so long without making fun of her. She hoped Marley would become good friends with such a sweet boy. She needs someone like him. He was different.  
Sam considered going to Marley's house to apologise, but he didn't know where she lived and he didn't want to freak her out by showing up at her house.  
The following morning, Sam had seen Marley arrive at school and approached her, but got too nervous and he had to turn around and walk away. That never happened to him, he'd usually been pretty confident. But this was Marley. She was different.  
He later saw her at her locker and he finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. He apologised but she wasn't sure as she was deeply upset about her mom. Then the glee club all arrived to apologise as well, and he was proud that the old glee club was back. She smiled again which made his day. Then 2 jocks slushied her and Unique. Anger shot through him and he felt like he should have stood in front and shielded her from harm. He and his fellow glee-club members were slushied regularly but he had never had this reaction before.

* * *

"Hey" Sam greeted her and anxiously sat beside her. "Hi, how are you?" She replied.  
"So excited for glee club today, you're gonna love it!"  
"I think so too" she smiled genuinely.  
"I like your t-shirt" He noted, pointing at her top.  
"Sarcasm?" She asked sadly looking down at her cheap top which had a large chess piece printed on the front.  
"Noo! I love chess, even if its really dorky"  
"It's not dorky, is a sport you know."  
"Really? I don't remember seeing any olympic chessletes this summer."  
They laughed as Mr Schuester started the class. They hadn't noticed everyone else arrive. Sam was slightly sad that his conversation with Marley had been cut short but he knew he was going to get to know her a lot better soon. He knew there was something special about her. She was different.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sam and Marley quickly became very close friends. Most people thought they were spending too much time together, but they just felt so comfortable around each other and they got on so well. Marley wasn't Sam's only friend with since school started up again. Him and Mrs. Rose had formed the unlikely friendship. One Thursday Mrs Rose was all smiley and Sam wasn't sure why.  
"Good day?" He asked.  
"I may have heard something about someone which is exciting"  
"Well you can't say that and not go into details!"  
"I don't Know Sam, I said I wouldn't tell" She teased.  
"Ha! So you've just pretty much admitted its about me then!"  
"Ok, well you didn't hear this from me"  
"Scout's Honour, even though I wasn't actually in scouts, but cub-scouts so it still counts"  
"Well I spoke to Marley last night, and she was all nervous and I knew it was a boy. I asked her who it was but she said it was a secret. I wonder who that could be" She said in a suggestive manner.  
"You really thinks she likes me?" Sam asked shyly.  
"Sam, I know you and Marley have only known eachother for like a month, but she's never been this close to anyone. And I'm happy for you two. I know you'll care for her, you have a good heart." Sam smiled thankfully as he got a text.  
**Marley: Can we talk? I've got something I want to tell you about.**  
**Sam: Surething, the park at 6? **  
**Marley: I'll be there thanks.**  
He was so excited. He really liked Marley, her personality seemed like it was the female version of his, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. He'd never had a girlfriend who was his best friend too before. But then he thought about how special she was. She deserved to be treated well, and taken on extravagant dates but he couldn't afford that. She always says she doesn't mind being poor, and neither does he, but he didn't want to disappoint her. That's why he had to keep his relationship with Mercedes a secret year. He didn't want people thinking he was a terrible boyfriend who didn't treat her right, same with Marley. Now Sam was very worried. He can't give her everything she needs.

* * *

Sam arrived at the park 10 minutes early. He had brought a chess set, which he thought now was pretty stupid, but it was just something to do while they talked because he was so anxious. He saw her walk up wearing her hair in a side-pony and her signature hat. She looked gorgeous. He wanted her to be with him more than anything, but he still didn't know what he was going to say, so he decided he was just going to be honest about what he was feeling.  
"Bad news" she announced without sitting down.  
"What?" He replied very scared.  
"I don't know how to play" She laughed.  
"Oh, we can't have that can we?" He smirked as he began to teach her. The moments when he would guide her hand with his own made him all tingly. Her eyes were like a TV that he was addicted to watching.  
As they started an actual game she spoke up, breaking their comfortable silence. "So, I wanted to tell you something, but its a little sensitive."  
He knew there is no way he could turn down someone so perfect. This was the beginning of a relationship with a lot of potential in his eyes.  
"You can tell me anything" he reassured as she took his Bishop. She relaxed automatically even though he didn't notice she was uncomfortable before. There was a long pause until she blurted out "I think I'm falling for Jake". His stomach clenched. His eyes became unfocused. He panicked inside his head as though he lost something he never had. Why had he been so stupid and cocky. Why would someone like her give him a second thought. Of course she liked Jake, few girls in the school didn't. He realised he hadn't said anything in a while so he spoke up, his voice dry "Really? Cool! You would be great together." He lied. "You think so? He doesn't seem to notice me." She said timidly. As devastated as Sam was, Marley was his friend and she needed his support, so he put on his game face and rebuked her "Are you kidding! Of course he does! I've heard him talk about you in the locker room too." He didn't want to give her false hope, but theres no way someone couldn't like her. If being with Jake would make her happy, then Sam was willing to do anything to make that happen for her.****

So I know it wasn't great but I hope it will get better as time goes along. A lot of things seem rushed in this chapter but it was only so I could introduce things. Please review! Whether it be because you liked it or you didn't I would love your feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews/favorites! They mean a lot :) Just to note, I'm Irish, so there may be some differences between life in Ireland and America so sorry, but I'll try to stay on the right track. I've included some events of Britney 2.0 just to give the story a bit of continuity. I probably won't do it for every Chapter/episode. This is Chapter 2, it's a little shorter than chapter 1, but be sure to tell me what you think. I welcome any suggestions or critics :)**

* * *

Sam walked Marley home that night. He was a lot more quiet since she had revealed her lust for Jake, but he hoped he hadn't been too obvious. She swayed her arms and she walked beside him and he wanted to hold her hand more than anything. He shouldn't be thinking like this, because the more he thinks about her, the more he wants her. As they approached her house she spoke up  
"Don't think I haven't noticed"  
Dam, he was busted. He tried to act natural and unknowing as he replied  
"What do you mean?"  
"All these times you've been to my house and not once have you had me over to yours or told me where you live. You shouldn't be ashamed, look how small mine is! Besides I really want to meet these siblings of yours that you don't stop talking about!"  
While Sam was relieved that she hadn't noticed his disappointment of her crush, he was further worried because she had picked up on this. He hadn't told her about his family living back in Kentucky and him living with Burt and Carole. He wasn't ashamed of either one but he just didn't want to confuse her. Also, he didn't like bringing people over to the Hudson-Hummel's because he was their guest and he shouldn't be inviting other people to someone else's house. Carole at first thought he didn't have and friends and felt sorry for him but he assured her he just felt it was intrusive and while she told him it was as much his home, he stood his ground.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't been completely honest with you, sit down and I'll tell you." They sat down on the hammock outside her house and he was nervous again, not the first or second time tonight. He told her his story, everything, the foreclosure to the pizza job, to the motel, to Kentucky and the stripping. He had told this story so many times, but never in this amount of detail. When he first was asked about his past by his friends, he usually got very upset and cried, but he had matured and learnt to deal with his emotion so he didn't cry about it anymore. He was so thankful for what he had. Marley, however was in tears. She couldn't believe he had gone through so much and is still the friendly, caring and strong boy in front of her. She felt so bad that she had basically forced him to tell the story. All he had done since they met was take care of her, and not once had she returned the favor. She pulled him into a hug and whispered.  
"Sam, I'm so sorry. For everything. You can talk to me anytime about anything." She made sure to sound as sincere as she felt. Sam, on the other hand had a completely different train of thought. Seeing her so upset made him upset. He was annoyed at himself for making her sad. "Please don't cry. I'm fine as long as you're fine" He squeezed her and inhaled her beautiful natural scent. They said their goodbyes and he waited until she went inside until he left. He quickly texted her a message, hoping it wasn't too soon for him to look needy.  
**Sam: Wanna come over tomorrow after school? :)**  
**Marley: I'd love to. x**  
That x. Sam knew it was just a friendly sentiment but he couldn't help but smile the whole way home.

The next day Brittany got kicked off the Cheerios because off her grades. Sam felt bad for her, because he was in a similar boat and understood her problem. His dyslexia meant that he had to spend a lot longer on his homework than most other people in his class, and he still wasn't doing great, but he was trying. Mr Schuester announced it was Britney spears week again. He hadn't been a part of glee club when they did it the first time, but he saw their performance of Toxic at the Assembly and he could tell how much it helped Brittany. When glee club finished, he saw Jake Puckerman scootering down the hallways like he owned the place. Sam stood in front of him and he came to a hat, giving Sam a very dirty look.  
"Hey" Sam smiled despite his silent jealousy of the boy.  
"Who are you?" Jake asked bluntly.  
"I'm Sam. Sam Evans. Your Puck's brother right? Me and him were practically best friends but is it weird that I know him probably a lot better than you?" After he said it, Sam realised that sounded a lot better in his head.  
"Lucky you." Jake responded sarcastically. "Now if thats all, get out of my way" Jake started to move but Sam stuck his foot out to stop him from leaving.  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about something, or someone actually"  
"If this is about my idiot half-brother I don't want to hear it"  
"No, he's not an idiot but it's about Marley"  
"As in the dog that dies?"  
"No the girl in our school, Marley Rose"  
"What about her?"  
"She likes you. And there's no way you can't like her. She's special, so treat her right. She needs to be wooed. If you don't treat her right you'll have me to answer to."  
"I'm terrified" He mocked. "Sounds like you should be wooing her not me, but I'll think about it" He scooted off.

* * *

Later that day, Sam and Marley were talking and doing some homework during free period out on the bleachers. Marley had expressed her excitement at doing Britney Spears. She said she had a song in mind and asked Sam if he would help her practice. He agreed at once and almost wet himself with excitement that he was about to sing with Marley.  
"Just let me run and get my guitar" Sam said, basically sprinting into the school. He returned about 2 minutes later having run into Coach Beiste and spoke briefly about football tryouts which he wasn't sure about this year, he had surprisingly really enjoyed Synchronized Swimming last year and he thought maybe even more than football. When he returned his heart dropped. Marley and Jake were singing together very closely. They finished and he put his jacket on her arms, and she looked extremely happy. Sam smiled to himself bittersweetly. He had tears in his eyes because he was devastated once again but seeing Marley this happy warmed his heart. He ran to the bathroom and shut himself in a stall because he didn't want anyone to see him cry. He was being stupid, and he kept getting his hopes up and then shattered for no reason. He quickly thumbed at his phone to explain his absence as the bell rang.  
**Sam: So sorry I didn't make it back out, ran into Coach Beiste and lost track of time. We'll work on your song later :)**  
**Marley: No its fine I ran into somebody too :D I'll tell you later.**  
Sam sighed to himself. That was the first text in ages where she hadn't put an x. He should be pleased that she isn't giving him false hope but he being so paranoid, saw it as she didn't care about him anymore, not that she really did in the first place. He composed himself and made his way to Algebra. He took his seat second from the back and sat next to Brittany who was dressed differently and was eating a big bag of Doritos. He tried to talked to her, but she didn't seem tuned in and then the class started. Sam's mind started to wander, which it often did as Mrs. Kennedy asked him the answer to the question on the board. He squinted as he couldn't make it out. He had been meaning to go see the optometrist because he was pretty sure he needed glasses but he thought how expensive that would be and shook it off. He didn't want to raise suspicions and hazarded a guess "x=7?"  
"Close but no sorry, Sugar what about you?"  
Brittany was being pretty loud beside him and she was really starting to worry him and he needed to help her. Later on, he posted a map in her locker because he knew that would definitely help him. He talked to her for a while and they sorted out her problems, and she was pretty lonely so he promised he would be there for him as she put her head on his shoulder.  
In the corner of the auditorium, Marley stood there watching the scene in front of her. She felt a very strong feeling of jealousy which she didn't understand. Confused, she walked away, upset for some reason. So what if Sam was seeing Brittany, she was just interested in Jake anyway. Sam was like a brother to her. Or was he?


	3. Accidentally in Love

**Hello! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've had a pretty rough week, but I'll try to get another chapter done this weekend. Thanks for all the favorites/followers/reviews means a lot to me! Please review to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3 - Accidentally in Love

Sam was walking to his locker after his talk with Brittany to deposit his books and then meet Marley as she was coming over today. He got her a small gift to mark their one month friendship anniversary. The more he thought about it, the more he realised it was just creepy and anniversaries are only for deaths/relationships. He was so stupid. If Marley was going to get with Jake he needed to back off. Just then he got a text from Marley.  
**Marley: Sorry can't come over today, somethings come up. Ttyl.**  
Sam felt pretty disappointed but he reminded himself what he was just thinking; lay off. So he composed himself and quickly typed.  
**Sam: No problem, should I call later?**  
No, he thought. How needy is that? He was so pathetic. So he erased it and tried again.  
**Sam: Ok. Im busy anyway.**  
Again no, that was just rude. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. People were starting to knock into him as they were all rushing home for the weekend, so he quickly typed a reply and sent it and left.  
**Sam: That's fine. Ttyl.**  
He still wasn't extremely thrilled but he was going to be trampled on soon if he didn't move out of the way.

Marley had stayed behind after school to help her mom in the kitchens instead. She was exactly sure why she had cancelled going to Sam's but she felt for some reason she had to.  
"I thought you were going over to Sam's today?" Mrs. Rose spoke up.  
"Yea, I was"  
"oh, did you two have a falling out?"  
"No!"  
"Ok...What's up then?"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
"Did you tell Sam you like him?"  
"What! No, why would I say that?"  
"Because you said the other day you liked him."  
"No, I was talking about somebody else. I don't like Sam in that way ... and even if I did, he's going out with the head cheerleader anyway so he'd never be interested in girl like me"  
"I see" Mrs. Rose replied confused.

On Monday, Jake joined glee club. Marley had rapidly lost interest in him since she hasn't really stopped thinking of Sam. That morning, Marley had baked Sam a white-chocolate chip cookie (because she knew they were his favorite) to say sorry for ditching him the other day. She was on her way to put it in his locker when she bumped into Brittany.  
"Hey Brittany"  
"Hey hat girl"  
"I just wanted to say you and Sam make a really good couple"  
"Eh thanks but me and Sam aren't a couple? How am I supposed to get my sweet lady kisses on with a boy? Besides I'm pretty sure Sam getting his sweet cat kisses on with Lord Tubbington"  
"Who's Lord Tubbington?"  
"My dog"  
With that confusing statement Brittany walked off. Marley was mixed. She was very happy Sam and Brittany weren't an item, but that didn't change things as Sam still doesn't like her in that way. Jake approached her, but she just bluntly said  
"Hey, I'm kinda busy sorry"  
"Too busy for me?" Jake smirked confidently.  
"Yes" She smiled as his face dropped and she walked on. She knew what Jake was like, and was not bothered by him anymore. She didn't however see Sam at the end of the hall watching on at their conversation, his heart clenching yet again seeing her smile around Jake. He made his way to the auditorium.  
Marley continued on to his locker and put in the combination, which he told her in case he forgot because he is bad with numbers. Her heart sank. On top of all his books was a hat, that she had pointed out when they were downtown last week and a scrunched up card. She read  
it  
"Happy One Month Friendship Anniversary!"  
Below it he had added "Love Your Best friend SAM. (SAM stands for Sam And Marley)"  
Marley's eyes became wet. He was the sweetest person she had ever met. She knew how expensive that hat was and she also knew he couldn't afford it, but he still got it for her. He went out of his way for her. For her. He was probably going to give her this on Friday, before she blew him off. She felt so bad. She walked into the empty choir room and sang. Meanwhile Sam was walking through the rows in the auditorium singing out loud

Sam Underlined  
Marley in italics  
Both in Both

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)   
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it****

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothin 'bout love_****

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love******

_So I said I'm a snowball running _  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _  
_Melting under blue skies _  
_Belting out sunlight _  
_Shimmering love_ ****

Well baby I surrender   
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it   
But there's no escaping your love****

_These lines of lightning _  
_Mean we're never alone,____**  
**_Never alone, **no, no**___****_

**Come on, Come on**  
**Move a little closer **  
**Come on, Come on**  
**I want to hear you whisper**  
**Come on, Come on **  
**Settle down inside my love****__**

**Come on, come on ****_  
_**Jump a little higher_  
_**Come on, come on**_  
__If you feel a little lighter__  
_Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love******__**

**I'm accidentally in love********_  
_**_Accidentally in love_**_  
_**Accidentally in love**_  
_**_Accidentally in love_**  
**Accidentally in love**  
**_Accidentally in love_**  
**Accidentally in love**  
**_Accidentally in love_**  
Accidentally**

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love,_ I'm in Love,_ **  
**I'm in Love,** I'm in Love,**

Accidentally**  
**_Accidentally_ ****

Come on, come on  
_Spin a little tighter_**  
Come on, come on  
**And the world's a little brighter**  
Come on, come on  
**Just get yourself inside her ****

_Love_ **  
...I'm in love**

She finished her song teary eyed, but not because she was sad. She was embracing the amazing feeling Sam made her feel. She was bursting. When she left the choir room, she saw Sam walk into his Sociology class. He gave her a smile and a friendly wave. But the smile was so sad. She could tell he was upset about something. Seeing him sad made her sad. As he walked away, her heart screamed and she realised. A voice said in her head "I'm in love with him"

As Sam entered his class, he got extremely emotional, just seeing her made him feel so much, but she didn't want him. He would never get to be with the girl he loves.

**Song used in this chapter was "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows.**


	4. We Go Together

That week, Sam had gone to the optomestrist and had been told he needed glasses pretty badly. He had got a basic, cheap pair but had yet to wear them. He doesn't want to look like a dork, even if he is one already. Another reason is Marley. He wanted to impress her and surely she wouldn't be interested in him if he looked bad. So he continued being 'visually impaired'. He was constantly walking into doors and could no longer see anything on the board in classes at all. But the real wake-up call was on a Tuesday when Sam was walking down the hallway talking to Tina about college and he walked directly into Brittany and she fell over and her nose was bleeding. Sam felt awful, she was in plain sight, but because of his vanity she had got hurt. He never wanted to hurt anyone especially after what happened in his past. So the next day he had no choice but to wear them. He didn't wear them all day long, mainly in classes, but that was long enough for the teasing to start. Many jocks in his Computer class made some pretty lame generic 'four-eyes' jokes. He was especially ticked off as that was one of the classes Marley was in, and he felt too embarrassed to face her, but at the end of class, she caught up to him.  
"You really shouldn't care what those guys are saying. Don't you remember my mom's favorite song?"  
"Pat Benatar?"  
"You come on with your comeons you don't fight fair, but thats ok, see if I care." She sang to him smiling.  
"Knock me down it's all in vain, I'll get right back on my feet again!" He sang back happily, forgetting all his prior worries. She shoved him jokingly. "Well I better get off to History, so I'll see you at lunch" She hugged him goodbye and Sam held on as long as he could, loving her touch, her smell, everything. "And by the way, I like the glasses, they're super-cute" She called to him as she walked away. That made Sam grin from ear to ear, thinking about how that girl had like no flaws at all. She was perfect.

* * *

At lunch, Sam pretty much ran just so he could get a seat next to Marley. When he stood up and pulled her chair out for him, she couldn't get over how sweet and well mannered he was. "Thank you" She said sincerely. Brittany sat beside Sam as Marley left to go get some Ketchup. Sam couldn't help his eyes following her as she walked away.  
"Don't make it so obvious Sam"  
"Make what obvious?" He played dumb.  
"You're pretty much obsessed with the hat-girl"  
"No I'm not, we're just best friends that's all"  
"So are me and Santana, but we make out too and talk about feelings. Well I don't, but she does, well she doesn't talk either, but she sings about feelings, maybe you should make out with Marley and sing about feelings?"  
"Eh thanks for the advice Britt" He laughed to himself. Her advice made some sense actually. He knows he has to get over his feelings for Marley, but he probably has to let her know before he can do that. And he would never have the courage to tell her upfront, so singing is his only other option. Marley sat back down setting down a Pepper shaker in front of him .  
"I saw this and thought of you" She exclaimed laughing. Sam laughed too. *Last week they were trying to make a cake for Mrs. Rose's birthday. The flour was on the very top shelf, even Sam couldn't reach it. So he lifted Marley up as she reached for it, she knocked over the pepper and large amount fell down onto Sam's face and clothes. He started sneezing uncontrollably and she screamed as they both fell over. She landed on his chest and he was still sneezing as they both laughed and laughed.* Sam held some up to her nose in the cafeteria and she dodged "Noo! Sam please" She begged while still laughing. They continued to play fight, and the rest of New Directions at the table looked at each other in disbelief. "There's no way those two are just friends" Artie stated and the rest nodded.

* * *

The next day, Sam was nervous all day waiting for glee club when he will sing his feelings for Marley. He knows it's one-sided but he needs to let her know so he can move on. He was up very late last night practising his song, so he was pretty tired, and he felt like his chest was so tight he could barely breath. Finally glee club arrive and he asked Mr. Schuester could he sing something.  
"Sure Sam, the floor's yours" Sam exhaled deeply and stood up, extremely nervous. He grabbed his guitar and put it on, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax. "Ehh I wanted to sing this song for my best friend who means a lot to me" He said slowly and nervously, smiling fragilely at Marley. He began to play. His hands were shaking so much he messed up the chords and had to stop. "I-I-I'm really sorry can I start again?" Mr Schue nodded and Sam beat himself up in his head for being so pathetic and embarrassing. He focussed and tried again. He started singing with his head down, too anxious to look up at anyone.

**So long**  
**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**  
**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**  
**I only know it's a matter of time**

He bravely looked up at her and sang strongly

**When you love someone**  
**When you love someone**

**It feels so right, so warm and true**  
**I need to know if you feel it too**

**Maybe I'm wrong**  
**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?**  
**This heart of mine has been hurt before**  
**This time I wanna be sure**

He was very emotional at this point, his eyes wet, but he tried to hide it. Marley sat in disbelief, there was no way he could be singing this song to her. No way he felt like this about her. Not gorgeous, kind, caring, generous, adorable Sam. Not to her. She was getting emotional too.

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**  
**To come into my life**  
**I've been waiting for a girl like you**  
**A love that will survive**  
**I've been waiting for someone new**  
**To make me feel alive**  
**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**  
**To come into my life**

Sam finished the song, a tear rolling down his and Marley's cheeks simultaneously. He excused himself, saying he needed the toilet but he didn't return for the rest of the class. Marley was ecstatic and sad at the same time. She couldn't believe he felt the same way, but him being so upset because of her killed her. He had done so much for her, and her barely anything in return. Well this time was different, it was her turn to make him feel as special as he is, her turn to tell him how she feels. Sam had sang his Foreigner song on Thursday, and didn't come into school on Friday. Marley had texted him a couple of times but he had just replied shortly he was sick. She knew this wasn't the case, but she gave him space he was needed. Besides, this gave her plenty of time for her to pursue her plan for Monday when he would come back into school. She was a pretty shy, introverted type of person, but she knew this needed to show just how much she cared for him.

* * *

On Monday, Sam sadly returned to school, trying to avoid the embarrassment he was likely to experience today. It was almost lunch, and he hadn't seen Marley all day which worried him further, she was obviously put off by him and was avoiding having to talk to him. It was all he had expected. Well actually, he had expected to be laughed at and teased so at least that hadn't happened...Yet. At lunch, Sam went to leave his books in his locker. There was a note that said "Courtyard, lunchtime, be there" It was in Marley's handwriting and it seemed blunt and almost angry, she probably did want a confrontation after all. He made his way to the courtyard and noticed how the halls were empty, where had all the people gone? His question was quickly answered as he stepped out into the courtyard and what looked liked the whole school was there. He couldn't believe she was going to tell him off in front of all these people. They were all gathered around the middle of the yard, he moved his way to the front to get a better look. There were two words spelt on the ground out of random rubbish. No, now he looked closer it wasn't random rubbish. It was all his favourite things, comic books, video games, avatar, cooking, swimming goggles. He also saw some novelty things such as pepper, chess pieces and hats, and his heart warmed as he knew who must have been behind it. The words made him extremely excited and stunned at the same time. They read " I'm Yours". Marley appeared on the steps with a megaphone with which she spoke loudly through "This is for the most amazing guy I've ever met, Sam Evans." She smiled brightly and picked up a microphone, her hands clearly shaking.

**Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it**  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
**I fell right through the cracks**  
**Now I'm trying to get back**  
**Before the cool done run out**  
**I'll be giving it my bestest**  
**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**  
**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

She approached him as she sang, they both were smiling largely. Sam was in heaven, he was the luckiest person ever. Ever. She grabbed his hand as they began to dance in the middle of the words, not taking their eyes of each other's.

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**  
**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family**  
**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate**  
**Our time is short**  
**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**Do you want to, come on, scooch on over closer dear**  
**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
**But my breath fogged up the glass**  
**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**  
**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**  
**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**  
**It's what we aim to do**  
**Our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**  
**So please don't, please don't, please don't.**  
**There's no need to complicate**  
**'cause our time is short**  
**This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours**

They kissed, and everyone was whistling or laughing, but they didn't care or hear them as they were lost in each other completely.


End file.
